This invention relates to a novel multifunctional lubricant additive which is a Viton seal compatible dispersant when employed in a lubricating oil composition. The lower molecular weight species are particularly useful as seal compatible dispersants in single grade lubricating oils while the higher molecular weight species are useful for imparting viscosity index improving properties, dispersancy and seal compatible properties to lubricating oils.